


It's what she deserves.

by SantanaRivera21



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kal-El - Freeform, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantanaRivera21/pseuds/SantanaRivera21
Summary: This fanfic is basically the last episode of season 5 but with a little twist.I haven't really liked Kara's character this season so I decided to make her go through some pain because... it's what she deserves:)But don't worry she learns her lesson and there is a happy ending.(Some OG Superman references) Hope you like it.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	It's what she deserves.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed fanfic and most likely my last so please be nice and leave a comment or a kudos if you'd like.

“These programs should be able to crack each side for minutes… talk about history repeating itself, tracking Lex down through Eve it’s, it’s just like Kaznia”. Lena looks up from her computer at Kara with a small smile.

Kara looks away crossing her arms, upset of the good memory of both Lena and her working together.

Seeing the reaction from Kara, Lena pleads. “Please Kara I’m sorry. Okay I truly believed what I was doing was helping people”.

Kara waves her hand cutting Lena off, walking away. “I told you I don’t want to talk about the past”.

“Oh, come on”, Lena says getting up from her desk. “You can scream at me if you like, I know I deserve it. I know now that working with Non Nocere was a mistake, that working with Lex was a mistake”.

Turning around, “This isn’t about Lex!”, Kara yells. “This is about J’onn and Alex and all the other people that could have been killed today because they are on my team… don’t you understand that?”

“No, I do. Of course, I do”, Lena says with conviction.

“No, you don’t. You have never understood what it means to share a secret identity with someone. How much danger that puts them in”, Kara says angrily. “Y-you never even understood that I kept my identity from you because I wanted to protect you!”. 

Lena and Kara are now looking at each other, Lena with both surprise and guilt.

“And I know”, Kara tries to calmly continue. “I know that I hurt you by waiting so long to tell my truth but what about all the ways you hurt me?” Kara accuses, taking a small pause. “You pretended to be my friend for weeks just so you could manipulate me, you stole from me, you convinced me to steal for you and then,” Kara laughs. “Then you even, you used kryptonite on me”.

Lena looks away from Kara’s eye contact feeling guilty and ashamed.

“I made one mistake, one mistake that was only ever meant to protect you and in return all you did was hurt me in every way imaginable”, Kara ends heatedly.

With Kara’s stern stare on her, Lena blinks tears back. “I’m sorry”.

“I know you are”, Kara nods. “But if you came to me looking for absolution… I can’t give it to you”.

With both Kara and Lena looking at each other upset, there stare off is cut short by an incoming message from Lena’s computer.

“It’s Eve’s location” Lena states.

“I’m going”, Kara says about to make a move.

“No K-Kara your suit isn’t ready yet”.

“I don’t care”, Kara moves looking back at Lena. “Protecting people is what I do, you should know that by now”.

Lena nods “Then I’m going with you”.

\-----------------------------------

With having captured Eve and rescuing William, Lena and Kara are now back at the L-Corp lab. Where they are about to start the plan to infiltrate the Unity Festival to recuse the citizens of National city.

“Kelly opened the back door to the festival”, Lena explains as she hands Kara the contacts. “It should protect you from the kill switch”.

“Hopefully we can get everyone out before Lex and Gemma hit it”, says Kara.

“We will”, Lena says with full certainty.

Releasing a breath Kara starts to put on the lenses. “Let’s do this”.

Once inside the Unity Festival Kara tries to get the citizens of National City to end their simulation. However, she is finding it difficult to relay the message of that there is something wrong with the program to all the participants in the festival.

Shaking her head and starting to realize the danger the people are in Kara says concerned, “It’s not working. There are too many people, they feel connected to their loved ones. It’s-it’s spiritual, I have no idea how to break through to them.”

Back at her lab Lena tries a new approach to the situation. “I think I can give you a way to talk to everyone at once… try now”.

Inside the festival Kara’s form has now multiplied, thanks to Lena, allowing her to connect and speak with everyone. 

“I need you all listen to me”, Kara starts. She is finally getting through to them when understanding that the simulation is a better and addictive place, however she also explains that it is not reality and life is not perfect but people can better themselves by going through pain and hurt so that they can appreciate the good. “… pain is what helps us grow. Without it we’d never be able to… to evolve, to overcome… to forgive”. 

With stating those words Kara immediately starts to feels guilty for how she lashed out at Lena earlier in the day. She realises that by talking to National City’s citizens she is being hypocritical, for the way she has tried to ignore and avoid Lena’s pleads for forgives. She comes to realise that Lena’s mistakes are not entirely Lena’s fault, and that it is because of her own bad decision making. Kara now recognises that Lena had suffered a time line where she had to murder her own brother for the sake of the world and for the sake of her friends who in the end had abandoned her at her most vulnerable.

Yes, Kara had tried to apologise for not revealing her identity sooner to Lena but those actions were for herself, she wasn’t understanding of the difficult situation she had put Lena in. Lena, a person who has always been let down by close friends and family, a person who has learnt to never trust and believe others so easily. 

Kara now realises her mistake. 

\----------------------------------

With Kara being preoccupied in the Unity Festival, Lena was busying herself on her computer making sure Kara didn’t face anymore complications in the simulation. 

In the corner of her eye, Lena spots a black shadow walking towards Kara’s still state.

“Andrea”, Lena says alarmed. Moving away from her desk towards her old friend. “The medallion, you’ve been activated”.

“If I don’t kill Supergirl they will kill my father”, Andrea says in distress.

“Killing for them, going down this path. It won’t keep him safe”, Lena states as she tries to reason with her.

Lifting the Kryptonite weapon, Andrea points it to Lena. “How do you know?”

“Because I’ve been down it before.” Lena stands in front of Kara’s body. “I have done terrible things to protect myself and the people I love but it has never kept me safe from pain, it’s just brought me a new kind of misery… and I moved further and further away from the person I was until one day I woke up and I was utterly alone.”

Lena steps forward towards Andrea. “Years ago, we made a promise to each other; You jump, I jump. If you choose to go down this path.” Lena steps forward again standing up straighter. “I will be there”. With the Kryptonite weapon now at her throat. “If you want to get to Supergirl… you’re going to have to go through me”.

Andrea presses the weapon closer to Lena, feeling confused about what to do; kill to save her father or back down and wait for the consequences.

The struggle to make the decision pains her.

“I believe in you”, Lena pleads.

Looking into Lena’s eyes, Andrea sheds a tear, “I’m sorry, but you’re not family”.

With that said Andrea shoves the kryptonite weapon into Lena’s chest.

\---------------------------------

Kara successfully gets all citizens to end their simulations and begins to end hers. As she takes off her lenses, she starts to apologise to Lena.

“Lena I’m sor- NO!”. Kara now sees the scene of Lena on the ground with kryptonite sticking out of her chest, blood pooling around her and Andrea standing there startled. Moving towards them Kara yells, “What have you done?!”

Kara’s eyes begin to burn and glow as tears fall. Andrea notices the distressed Kara, fully knowing she will not be able to attack Kara now. 

Kara shoots her heat vision towards Andrea, however right before it reaches her, she disappears.

Kara rushes towards Lena ready to try and help her. “I’m so sorry”, Kara says desperately. As she tries to move her hands closer to Lena the kryptonite takes effect on Kara. Pain shooting up her arms, Kara doesn't care though and takes hold of Lena’s head, holding her up a little.

“It’s okay”, Lena struggles to speak, blood falling from her mouth. “It’s better this way, now you have just one Luthor to deal with”, Lena tries to joke.

“Don’t say that”, Kara begs, trying to get her breathing to calm down. “I’m sorry, I forgive you. I shouldn’t have treated you so harshly.”

A tear falls from Lena’s eye as she says, “It’s fine. It’s what… I get for being… stubborn.” With her last breath Lena finishes with saying, “I truly am… sorry”. 

Lena’s body stills and Kara can no long hear her faint heartbeat. Kara closes Lena’s eyes, standing up and away from her friend, Kara has her hands on her hips looking around trying to keep herself from hyperventilating. The pain is too much and Kara cries harder, she had failed to keep her friend safe, she had failed to properly reassure Lena sooner that she had forgiven her, that they were going to be okay.

Kara screams, jumping up and flying through the ceiling into the sky. She flies so high up she is in the clouds.

In the clouds appears Jor-El’s A.I, Kara’s uncle. “My niece, it is forbidden for you to interfere with human history”.

Confused with the sudden appearance of her uncle’s A.I. Kara says, “Jor-El why are you here?”.

“I am more of a guide for Kal-El however I’ve noticed your distress Kara Zor-El and you must not decide to change history”.

Kara shakes her head, all the pain and hurt rushing through her again, “But uncle all those things I can do, all those powers and I couldn’t even save her”.

She flies off again hearing Jor-El say it is forbidden one last time. She passes through to the earth’s atmosphere and begins to fly around the opposite way of the earth’s rotation. By doing this she starts to reverse time, she continues until she finds the right moment in time to be able to protect Lena and also save the citizens who are in the Unity Festival. Once finding the right moment she starts to put earth back at its normal rotation.

Speeding back down to National City Kara returns to the L-Corp lab.

\-----------------------------------------

Lena is seated at her desk in her lab preparing the contact lenses to give to Kara, to ensure she is kept safe when she enters the simulation.

Kara rushes through the lab’s doors, startling Lena. “How did you get- you were just there?!”, Lena pointed dumbfoundedly to the now empty chair behind her.

“Oh, my Rao! You’re okay”, Kara says excitedly as she pulls a confused Lena into a hug.

“I’m sorry. I don’t understand”, Lena laughed a little, hugging Kara back. “You weren’t ready to touch me with a ten-foot pole a minute ago”.

Stepping back Kara smiles at Lena, “I’m sorry. You have nothing to worry about now, we’re going to be okay.” And she hugs Lena again saying, “Bust first we need to save the City”.

“Okay, I believe you”, Lena smiles. “Here are the lenses”.

Kara grabs the lenses from Lena’s hand. “I need to put on the anti-kryptonite suit first. Then we’ll get started, I also have to tell you that once I’m in the simulation I need you to avoid being seen by Andrea.”

“What do you mean?”, Lena asks puzzled.

“She’s going to try to kill me but I’m going to be okay I just need you to promise me that you will stay out of her way no matter what happens”, Kara explains. “I will be out of the simulation before she can attack”.

“And if you’re not?”.

“I will be, just trust me”, Kara pleads.

“Okay I do, trust you. I’ll stay out of the way”, Lena complies.

\--------------------------------------------

Ending her simulation Kara awakes to Andrea charging towards her however before she springs into action she listens out for Lena and finally picks up on her heartbeat. Knowing she is alive and well she starts to dodge the attack and tries to reason with Andrea, telling her that it’s over, that the Unity Festival has been shut down and that there is nothing she can do to change it.

With the Andrea situation taken care of, both Lena and Kara are now in the lab with Kelly, Eve and Eve’s mother. 

Lena and Kara are to the side looking at Eve and her mum interact with each other.

“You did it, you save the city and Eve’s mother”, Lena says.

“We did it. I couldn’t have done it without your help”. Kara says looking towards Lena.

Lena looks back to Eve, “In the last world she betrayed us. I may never know what was driving her but… I do know what was driving you”. Lena turns towards Kara, “You didn’t want to tell me who you really were because you didn’t want me to get hurt… but I did get hurt and I did what I always do when people hurt me. I… built a wall and I suffocated behind it.” Kara nods, letting Lena continue, “Makes it difficult to see things from other people’s point of view… but I see yours now and I am very sorry it took me so long”.

Kara smiles sadly at Lena. “Trust me I wanted to stay mad and not forgive you… but I now know it wasn’t entirely your fault for what happened before and I do forgive you and I hope you do truly forgive me,” Kara says remembering the scene where Lena had kryptonite in her chest, blood pooling around her. “I just don’t want to lose people I love and care for and that means you” Kara points to Lena. “I don’t want to lose you”.

Lena smiles back at Kara, “Okay… what now?”

“Well there’s still one bad guy left to catch.”

Holding out her hand Lena says, “Let’s go take my brother down.”


End file.
